The present disclosure relates to a communication processing device, a communication processing system, a communication processing method and a program.
In a streaming system which plays back video data or sound data while receiving them, RTP (Real-time Transport Protocol) is used for a communication protocol in many cases. RTP is the UDP (User Datagram Protocol) protocol which normally does not perform retransmission control (packet loss countermeasure or transmission delay time compensation) when packet loss occurs. Therefore, RTP is a protocol which does not cause time delay resulting from retransmission control, and which is suitable for playback in real time processing.
In communication to which RTP is applied, the rate is controlled using, for example, RTCP (RTP Control Protocol). RTCP is a protocol which controls sessions for transmitting and receiving data according to RTP.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-204278 discloses a technique where a receiving device reports a packet loss rate to a transmitting device, and the transmitting device estimates a transmitting state of a transmission path based on this report and changes a bit rate of transmission data.
Further, with the streaming system, it is necessary to transmit data at a stable transmission rate. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-297565 discloses a technique where a transmitting device measures an uplink transmission rate and a receiving device measures a downlink transmission rate and determines a maximum value of the transmission rate based on the smaller rate of the two transmission rates.